<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Soda by Bananly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247523">Hot Soda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananly/pseuds/Bananly'>Bananly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression mention, Gen, gender neutral MC do not use gendered pronouns on them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananly/pseuds/Bananly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diavolo discovers the depression drink known as "hot sprite", Micah (MC) regrets all their life choices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Soda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depression meals were a thing, and Micah on average would not be ashamed of it, just brushing off criticism of their choices with a joke. Beel finding them engaging at 3am? Brush it off! Point out what Beel is eating.</p><p>However, right now, with Diavolo standing here? This sucked. </p><p>“What are you drinking today, Micah?” He asked, blissfully unaware of the confession Micah was about to have to make on this cold winter day.</p><p>They looked down at the drink they’d huddled around, and sighed. </p><p>“Hot sprite.”</p><p>The large puppy of a man tipped his head to the side, “Hot sprite? What’s that?”</p><p>Right. Diavolo has probably not consumed enough soda to be familiar with much of it, much less the concept of it being <i> hot</i>. Unsure where to start, their mouth moved around different letters, before finding its place.</p><p>“It’s soda… but hot I guess?”</p><p>“Can I try some?”</p><p>“I… you wouldn’t like it, but I guess you could.” Micah held out their thermos of hot soda to him. </p><p>Taking it, he gave it a small sip, eyes widening a bit at the aggressive carbonation. A second sip, and then a smile as he handed it back to them. “I like it! It’s much different than anything I normally have, but… I can see the appeal.” </p><p>Assuming he was just being polite, Micah took their drink and eyed it as they considered the concept of indirectly kissing the Prince of Hell, and then upon deciding such worries were childish, taking another drink for themself. </p><p>The topic dropped shortly after, switching to more school related things, and Micah assumed that would be the end of the topic. </p><p>Up until a few days later, Barbatos approached them with a very hard to read expression on his face, which was saying something considering he was already hard to read.</p><p>“Micah, may I have a moment of your time.”</p><p>“Sure, what’s up?”</p><p>“I was wondering about… your… recipe for your ”hot sprite“ ”</p><p>Once, twice, three blinks before they registered the question. Then the gears in their head slowly started to click and roll, taking in the implications of the question. Oh no. Diavolo must’ve asked him to make some. </p><p>“Well, uh, for hot Sprite it’s just a matter of letting the sun heating it up. If you tried a saucepan, that’s only really good for heating up Dr. Pepper, and you have to use a lemon too…” Explaining their depression drink to Diavolo’s butler must be punishment for some unseen crime. This was horrible. </p><p>They didn’t even notice Barbatos taking rapid notes until it was too late, when he shut the notepad and gave a short bow. “Thank you, It seems the… Sprite you gave Lord Diavolo the other day appealed to his tastes, so he’s been asking for it. Now I’ll be able to deliver it fully. I appreciate it.”</p><p>It wasn’t until hours later, when Micah was taking their bottle of sprite off of the porch where it had been sitting during classes, wearing their korilakkuma kigurumi, that they realized it was only a matter of time until Lucifer realized what had happened. Diavolo was always so eager to share the new things he learned… and it wasn’t like Micah was particularly sneaky about their depression habits. Well, fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>